


Pressed Against the Glass

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Kinking Up the Relationship [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Kinks, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Number 46: Sex against a window.





	Pressed Against the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it says 46, this is part one.

Dean spent a good thirty minutes opening Cas up. Cas was writhing against the sofa, begging Dean to fuck him already but Dean wasn’t ready. Once, twice, three times, Dean ran his fingers over Castiel’s prostate, watching him fall apart, moaning and crying out Dean’s name. Finally, he was ready.

 

“Get up,” Dean instructed, pulling his fingers out of Cas and stepping away from him.

 

Cas whimpered at the emptiness but brought himself to his feet anyways. He struggled to stand up straight, his legs working to give out under him. Dean moaned at the sight. Nothing pleased him more than seeing his boyfriend and absolute wreck and knowing that he is the one that caused it.

 

“Walk over to the window,” Dean instructed, pointing toward their large window overlooking the city below. They were twenty floors up and no one could really see into their apartment, unless they were trying to. But still, it was open, showing them off to the world.

 

Cas nodded, padding his way over to the window and standing in front of it, facing Dean and waiting for further instruction. Dean let him stand there, wondering what was to come, for a good five minutes. Castiel was sweating and Dean could see him trying to resist the urge to touch himself. But he had promised Dean that he would not touch it unless he was told to do so.

 

“Turn around,” Dean slowly made his way over to Cas. “Spread your legs, lean forward and hold yourself against the window with your hands.”

 

“Dean?” Castiel cocked his head to the side.

  
Dean pointed at the window, knowing that Cas had heard him and would do as he was told. He had a safe word but Dean had never done anything to get him to use it. This was far from the craziest thing they had ever done, so Dean did not expect to hear it tonight either.

 

Cas nodded, turning away from Dean. He took a deep breath. Dean could see the rise and fall of his shoulders and it made his cock twitch. Torturing Cas with the slowness was also torturing him. All he wanted to do was bury himself in his boyfriend, but he needed Cas to be on the brink.

 

Once Cas was situated, his hands pressed up against the glass and his legs spread, Dean moved up behind him. He ran his hands down Cas’ sides, feeling him shiver beneath his finger tips.

 

“You gonna cry out for me baby?” Dean moaned in his ear as he placed his cock between his legs, running it against his ball, which were tight and hard against his body.

 

“Yes,” Castiel moaned. “Please.”

 

“Such a good boy for me,” Dean cooed in his ear. “Are you a good boy for me?”

  
“Yes,” Castiel nodded his head, hanging it down against his chest as Dean ran a hand over his ass. “Always be a good boy for you.”

 

“Beg for me,” Dean growled in Cas’ ear, pushing his cock harder against Cas.

 

“Please, Dean,” Castiel wasted no time. “I have been such a good boy. Please fuck me. Please, show me how good I have been.”

 

“Fuck,” Dean gripped Cas’ ass with his hands and pulled them apart, revealing his hole, begging to be fucked.

 

Dean reached back toward the chair and grabbed a bottle of lube, emptying and generous amount onto his cock and rubbing it along the length, getting it good and ready to fuck Cas.

 

“Please,” Cas cried out again, his body shaking with anticipating.

 

“Whatever you want baby,” Dean pushed his hand against the small of Cas’ back, causing him to lean forward a little more.

 

Dean stroked his cock a few more times before lining himself up and slowly pushing into Cas. Both of their breathes hitched as Dean pushed passed the muscles. Cas was so tight as Dean slowly pushed in and then pulled back, only to push in a little further.

 

“Oh,” Castiel cried out, placing his forehead against the glass. “Please Dean. I can’t … I need it.”

 

Dean continued to slowly push in until he was all the way inside of his boyfriend. He then leaned forward, pushing his chest against Castiel’s back and nibbling at his neck.

 

“Look down,” Dean instructed. “I want you to watch them as I fuck you like the good boy you are.”

 

“Yes,” Castiel cried out as Dean pull back and then slammed back into Cas.

 

Cas’ feet lifted slightly off the ground and Dean made sure to hold onto his hips so he didn’t fall. He would never let him fall.

 

“Such,” Dean picked up his pace, fucking almost painfully into his boyfriend who was crying out, begging him to fuck him harder. “Such a good boy. Are you watching them baby? Are you?”

 

“Yes,” Castiel nodded his head, his body clenching around Dean’s cock.

 

“Come all over them,” Dean ordered in Castiel’s ear.

 

That was all it took. Castiel fell apart, coming untouched, all over their window, painting it for the world.

 

“Fuck,” Dean cried out, chasing his own orgasm from deep inside Castiel. “So good.”

 

Dean leaned forward and placed his forehead on Castiel’s shoulder but he could tell that Castiel was having trouble holding himself up. Dean waited a few more seconds before slipping out of him and pulling Cas into him, sinking them to the ground.

 

Castiel curled himself into Dean’s lap, breathing shallow breathes as he tried to gain control of himself.

 

“What number was that again?” Castiel asked sleepily, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Forty-six,” Dean chucked softly.

 

“Fifty-Four to go,” Castiel smiled, his eyes still closed. “But for now, sleep please.”

 

“Whatever you say baby,” Dean helped bring Cas to his feet and led them to the bathroom to get them cleaned up. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
